There is a technology of virtual makeup that superimposes a makeup image such as cheek makeup on an image obtained by photographing a face and performs virtually makeup. With this technology, it is possible to display an image by generating the image of the face when performing the makeup without actually applying the makeup on the face.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an act of photographing a user himself/herself as a subject by using a smartphone or the like, so-called self-shooting or Selphy (hereinafter, referred to as “Selphy”) is prevalent. Selphy images are used for browsing friends or the like on social media, or saved in albums for user's own ornaments. Many users apply beautiful facial treatments to make their faces look beautiful with respect to the photographed Selphy images. As one of the facial treatments, there is virtual makeup and it is possible to give makeup effect thereto.
Here, as a technology related to the present disclosure, a technology disclosed in PTL 1 can be mentioned. In PTL 1, an image synthesis device in which a background image is separately stored for each element in a depth direction in advance and a subject image is interposed and synthesized at an arbitrary position of the separated background image is disclosed. According to a position including a depth of the background image, the image synthesis device stores in advance brightness and saturation that are familiar to the background image when the subject is disposed, and synthesizes the subject image by correcting the subject image with the brightness and the saturation which has stored according to a position at which the subject image is disposed.
However, there is a problem that the brightness that illuminates the face often changes especially in outdoors when the virtual makeup is applied to the Selphy in real time, and the synthesized makeup image and color of skin on the skin does not match when the brightness that illuminates the face changes and thus the makeup image appears to be floated.
An object of the present disclosure is to synthesize a makeup image with an image familiar to the skin in real time, even if the brightness that illuminates the face changes.